Andi Nero
Andi Terry (more Commonly known as Andi Nero) is an inactive wrestling superstar, finding fame in the glory days of RIW where he was a mainstay of the upper midcard from 2004 until his dismissal in the latter years of RIW. Nero held 2 RIW X Division Titles, 1 RIW Tag Team Title (as Part of xXx: Generation Next - the stable he lead throughout November 2005-August 2006) 1 RIW International Championship - a title he held for 6 months after winning it from Mark Storey at Adrenaline Rush in the first ever King Of The Arena Match and 1 reign as RIW Underground champion. He has been a household Name in RIW since it's inception but has also been a member of such great Promotions as: WGZEF NFW - (where he held every title the English based promotion had to offer = 7 Reigns) IWA/IWF (where he reigned for 3 months as the IWA/IWF Ex-Treme champion) DRW KWA 2WWF. In the fall of 2009, Nero attempted to relaunch his career following the closure of RIW and joined 2WWF and began a program opposite his long time friend and rival; Mark Storey. After some early good performances and some positive motions towards continuing the storyline, the writing team took things in a different direction with the 2 warring factions which each had half the total roster of 2WWF, Nero disliked the idea of the new direction, and resented the fact that he'd been screwed out of the main event once again and decided to retire as an active in ring competitor at the age of 29. The Early Days Godwin was born 7 December 1980 in Colchester maternity Hospital in Essex, England. in his early years he was very keen on the Boxing Profession, not at all interested in the Wrestling Business, at the age of 8 he joined a boxing gym and entered into the under 12 ranks, winning several Amateur fights before winning the British under 12 title for his weight category. he then joined the under 16 ranks where he was beaten senseless and placed in a coma for 2 months, upon waking up Andrew was told he could never sustain that sort of pressure to the skull, if he were to box again he would suffer permanent damage. And so a career in Wrestling beckoned. Splinter - A Wrestling phenomenon Andrew Trained for a career in Wrestling still yearning for the crowds chanting his name, and so having finished 3 tours with Best Of British Wrestling, under the tutelage of Steve Morocco, he began Wrestling under the name "Splinter." A Gimmick that he kept until he joined WGZEF in 2004. TearAway - The Start of a Legacy Splinter soon realised that the gimmick was seriously not working in the US so he went through a drastic change in personality becoming TearAway, a loner who used hardcore tactics to get ahead in his career, winning the two IWA/IWF Ex-Treme Titles, however in RIW he was still not taken seriously as a title threat, so he went through another personality change becoming the Legendary ANDI NERO Andi Nero - THE INTERNATIONAL SUPERSTAR Andi Nero has been involved in some of the most contreversial and unbelievable moments in RIW history, such as the New years Turmoil Screwjob of 2006. he has always announced that he would like to gain a world title victory....he had his first opportunity at Full throttle 2006 where he faced long time friend and rival Radikal...and lost. Nero then moved to TNT and experienced success, winning a 5 man King of the Arena match in order to face another Long time rival Jason cage for the now defunct Hybrid title. after Cage Retired with the belt, Nero then won his only TNT gold to date the RIW Underground title, holding the belt for 2 weeks. Nero took time off to refocus and return following a disagreement with management. Nero returned 4 weeks Prior to Full Throttle 2007 with a new look and renewed vigour. And on a new show, Nero returned to the Show that had yielded him his greatest successes when he returned to Monday Night Magnitude, instantly thrusting himself into the main event spotlight that surrounded a number of superstars including, Zach thunder, Trevor Clarence, Mark Storey and Kile Falcon. At Full Throttle, Nero had yet another opportunity to win the World title in a King of The Arena match, despite showing some great persistance and very little signs of any ring rust Nero came up short in the same way he had done just a year previously this time to Trevor Clarence. This unlike last year wasn't the end to Nero who the very next night beat off Mark Storey to number 1 contendership to Trevor Clarence's Newly Won World title. That Match took place at Isolated Nightmare where Nero pretty much dominated the entire match, Trevor had next to nothing that could match Nero's heart, until it came down to the crunch, Trevor managed to seize on the opportunity and roll Nero up for the Three count to prolong his reign as Champion. Andi Nero - Post RIW - Following the closure of RIW Nero signed for 2WWF and wrestled a few shows for the promotion, but found it difficult to commit to a full-time schedule and maintain a passion for the business. And during his final run which ended when the original storyline that he had planned for a feud between he and Mark Storey ended when 2WWF officials rewrote the summer schedule and storyline. Andi Nero promptly complained and requested his release, shortly after which he announced his retirement. Nero has appeared sporadically on independent shows, more as a guest star, or guest referee, but has never found the fame he had when he was the RIW International Champion. Nero's Moveset Andi has no set moveset as such, the basics are what he hits whenever he can be bothered to do so, and as the man of a thousands holds, and a thousand names, he has neither the time or energy to list every single one... Signature moveset End of the Line (superkick) Time Shift (Shooting star Elbow Drop) Head turner (Shooting Star Leg Drop) Redemption Dues (Cliffhanger) Relapse (Curb Stomp) Slider (Face Smeer against floor, before running face smeer against floor) SplinterCell (twirlycutter) Pendulum elbow Head Trauma (Turnbuckle Brainbuster) Whirlybird (360 Senton bomb) British Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer powerbomb) Scourge Stomp (Moonsault Stomp) Nero Combo 1. Macho Neck Snap 2. Topé Corkscrew 3. No Handed Lionsault/Phoenix splash Weapon Trademarks Fork In The Road (smashes opponent in the head with a chair dropping him to the mat, places chair underneath opponents head and retrieves 2nd chair)(leads into one of the two following moves) Immediate Concussion (ConChairTo) M25 (Arabian Facebuster from the top rope) Finishers Cult Crusher (MoneyMaker) DreamSnatcher Suplex (Brainbuster) Inverted Insanity (inverted 450 splash) Cross Face Clutch (Border City Stretch/Camel Clutch) Nero's Vital Statistics Height: 6'1" Weight: 210 lbs Strength: 8 Speed: 9 Vitality: 9 Charisma: 7 Nero https://archive.is/20131014003812/img213.imageshack.us/img213/6226/ariescopyle4.jpg Tyler http://www.evilbeetgossip.com/wp-content/uploads/2007/08/hayden_fhm.jpg Category:Wrestlers